


Salt Circle

by personaljunkdrawer



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3am ritual, Body Dysphoria, Dont want to spoil in the tags, I will probably update them, Magic, Still bad at tagging, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaljunkdrawer/pseuds/personaljunkdrawer
Summary: Sam decides to do another 3 A.M. ritual, with Kat instead of Colby. Somewhere along the way, they mess up, resulting in severe consequences. They scramble to set it right.
Relationships: Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Salt Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this idea would be fun to write, it's sort of a one-chapter thing, I just want to test out my writing skills as I'm kind of at a block with 'Seven'. Any and all comments are more than welcome, let me know if you want more.

"...and as you can see, I have my lovely girlfriend Katrina with me to do this ritual."

Katrina waved to the camera.

"I highly doubt it'll work, but you guys got the previous video to 50,000 likes, and voted on Instagram, so I will keep my word."

Katrina shrugged, giggling.

"Alright, here we go."

They'd gathered the items - two small mirrors, salt for a circle, three candles, and a strand of hair from each of them. The living room table was moved aside and they had plenty of space, though the ritual really only required enough space for two people to sit facing each other.

Kat plopped down, scooting back and forth in the viewfinder while Sam adjusted the height. "Ready?"

She nodded. He sat across from her, the ritual supplies in between them, and opened his phone. "Okay, so the first step is to draw a salt circle, handing off halfway through."

He picked up the salt in his right hand, drawing half the circle, "I draw this salt to protect and contain." He muttered, a good habit, though not part of the ritual. He got up on his knees to get the salt behind Kat's back while she fucked down, giggling. "Be serious, Kat!" He hardly sounded serious himself.

"Okay, okay." She sat up once he was done, taking the salt from his hands and continuing the circle, towards him.

"I draw this salt to…" she gave him a quizzical look.

"...to protect…" he assisted.

"To protect and-" she leaned over, spreading the salt behind him. "-and serve."

He shook his head. "That's for the police, Kat, it's not gonna work. If we get haunted now it's your fault" he joked.

"My fault? You're the one summoning half of who-knows-what!" She plopped back down, setting the salt aside as the circle was complete.

Sam took a deep focusing breath. He almost wanted to laugh, 3 a.m. exhausted giddiness was difficult enough, the preposterous vote of his fandom was another and he was barely holding it together. But every time he joked around in a ritual he was flamed in the comments for not taking it seriously enough, so he cleared his throat, and opened his phone.

"Next step is to light the other person's candle, and recite 'I light this light and acknowledge this life.'"

He handed a lighter to Kat, picking the other up himself. He flicked it, leaning over to light Kat’s candle. “I light this light and acknowledge this life.” He recited. Once he gave Kat a nod, she did the same to his. 

He glanced at his phone then to the camera. “Next step says ‘inhale together, and blow out your _own_ candle. As it is still smoking, switch candles and light the other person’s - your original - candle.” Kat sat processing that for a second, then nodded. 

“Okay.” Sam prepped. He held eye contact with Katrina, who looked like she was about to shatter into uncontrollable laughter, the grin on her lips making her eyes twinkle in the candle-light. His stomach fluttered, and he took a deep breath, her joining in. They both leaned over and blew out their candles.

“Oh, shit, it’s dark!”

Katrina laughed, “duh!”

“Quick, uh…” Sam fumbled forward, pushing his candle towards her. “Gimme your candle before the smoke stops.”

Sam had decent vision during the day as long as he had his contacts but there was no helping his vision in the dark - always been crap and probably always would be. Kat giggled, picking up Sam’s candle and placing her own in front of him with the other hand. She flicked her lighter, holding it up for Sam to find his own, lighting it just before the embers went out. 

“Okay good, next step.” Sam continued. 

“Mirror, right?” Kat asked, pointing to the two mirrors on the ground. 

“Nuh-uh, hair I think” Sam muttered slowly, looking through his phone again. “Yeah, hair. It says ‘burn a strand of your hair in the flame before you, and switch candles.’”

Kat wrinkled her nose, “It’s gonna smell so bad!”

Sam gave her an incredulous look. She could sit in a bathroom gassed up with hair dye for two hours but she couldn’t take literally one strand of hair to a candle? Ridiculous. “Recite, ‘like to like, light to light, life to life, right to right.’”

Kat grumbled, but picked up the blue hair set by her candle. “You first.” She tried.

“Same time.” Sam shrugged.

Kat sighed, but nodded, dipping the blue filament toward the flame as Sam did the same. 

“Like to like, light to light, life to - shit!” Sam’s hair - shorter - burned up, singing his finger. 

“You okay, babe?”

“Yeah, just surprised me. I’m fine.” He rubbed his finger, then plucked another hair from his head, with a short wince, and dropped it to the flame, speaking faster this time. “Life to life, right to right.”

“Right to right” Kat finished up, hurrying too. She dusted off her hands. “Next?”

“Uhh…” he leaned over the phone again. “Take this mirror…” He reached for one and handed it to her, she sat it down against her shins as she sat criss-crossed, reflection facing Sam. He did the same with the other, then returned his attention to the phone. “Okay...and we trade candles again…” 

They swapped quickly, Autumn Leaves traded out for Cucumber Melon - though Kat was more of a Japanese Cherry Blossom typa girl, herself. Sam silently thanked Colby for his absolutely ridiculous assortment of candles, he did _not_ feel like making a candle run that day. 

“...And we burn another strand in our own candle again.” He plucked one more hair.

“Again?”

“Kat, you have _so much_ hair. It’s fine, one strand won’t matter.”

She pouted, lip gloss shimmering against the flickering of the flame. Fuck, he wanted to bite that lip - later, they could do that later, now was filming time. She reluctantly plucked strands out and waited.

“Any words?”

“Same as before.”

She nodded, starting the chant with him as she lowered them into the flame. “Like to like, light to light, life to life, right to right.” Sam deftly avoided being burned again.

“Okay…” he looked at the phone one last time, and then back to Kat, reaching both hands out. “Now we hold hands, make sure the mirrors are facing, and do the chant, and kiss -” He turned directly to the camera as Kat took his hands , “Which is why I am _not_ doing this with Colby!”

Kat giggled, and squeezed his hands. They were warm, she rubbed her thumb across the backs of his hands, enjoying the rough heat of them. 

“Then we blow them out, trade, light them again, hands and chant again, and kiss again, then blow out and that’s it!”

Kat nodded, genuine amusement in her eyes. She wasn’t normally down for 3 a.m. challenges anymore, but a telepathy ritual was obviously never going to work so she didn’t really mind. It was fun to play along - reminded her of sleepovers with her friends growing up.

Sam nodded to her, “Ready?”

She nodded back.

“Like to like, light to light, life to life, right to right.”

She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Sam’s lips. He sat back and smiled, tongue flitting out to swipe the residual gloss off. Cherry blossom.

He released her hands, and blew his candle out, careful not to tip the mirror, and placed the candle by Kat. She then blew out hers, careful to not tip it, as the melted wax was near the top now, and wax on carpet was a mess. She sat it down in front of Sam’s mirror, and grabbed her lighter. 

They repeated the process again, lighting the candles, switching mirrors, burning the hair, grasping hands, doing the chant, and sharing a peck. Kat couldn’t help the giggly flutter in her heart as she leaned over to kiss him. He was just so cute, even when he was doing weird shit for the internet.

“Feel anything?” Sam asked, his voice lower than he intended. 

Kat gave him a smirk, eyes aglow. “Maybe?”

“Can you read my mind, yet?” He asked.

She let her eyes drag up and down his figure, still holding his hands. She met his gaze, and grinned wider, “You wanna touch my butt!” She accused playfully.

Sam balked, “Yeah, but I always - that’s not the ritual!”

They waited a few more minutes, asking each other ‘guess what I’m thinking about’ questions but at this point, they’d been together for three years and it wasn’t really magic that they could usually answer correctly.

“Welp, I think that’s it. We tried it, I don’t think it worked.” He spoke to the camera. “Kat? What about you?”

She smiled, “Well I always know what you’re thinking, anyways.”

He shrugged.

They filmed an outro, agreed that at 50,000 likes they would try another non-summoning ritual and shut the camera off. Kat cleaned up supplies while Sam put the filming gear back into his spare room, and they joined back up on the couch.

It slipped into a quick and quiet movie-night, which promptly devolved into ‘ignore-the-movie-completely’ as they got into _other_ more _entertaining_ activities on the couch. Sam woke just before dawn, and prodded Katrina, guiding her to the bedroom. They fell seamlessly back to sleep, Kat curled up, nuzzled into Sam’s chest, while he held her close.

Colby jolted awake about three hours later to knocking - more like battering - at his bedroom door. 

“Colby!”

He sat up, “What the fuck?”. His phone read 8:02 a.m.

“Colby, open the door, please wake up!” It was Kat.

He grumbled, scrubbing his face, and rolling out of bed. “Okay, hang on.” he grumbled, not nearly loud enough for her to hear.

Kat pounded the door again, “Colby, please this is an emergency, open the _fucking_ door!”

He stopped in his tracks. There was something in her voice he hadn’t heard from her in a long time. In at least a year. But it took him right back - walking in the dark through the Trap House, clinging to Sam as they tried to out-walk the Midnight Man. Fuck, she was terrified. 

He shook his head and paced it to the door quickly, ripping it open.

“Kat, what’s going on?”

She looked completely disheveled, hair a mess, face pale, hand shaking as it was still raised to pound against the door again.

“It’s Sam.”

Colby’s heart dropped. 

“What? What’s wrong with him?” He slid past her, making his way to the front door. He was stopped by Kat’s hand grabbing his arm.

“No, Colby, it’s Sam!”

He shook his head, it was too fucking early for this, and if Sam was in trouble he needed to go _now_. He pulled his arm, but Kat held on. She looked about ready to cry, frame shrunk small and shaking in Sam’s boxers and a hoodie. 

“I don’t - Kat, what’s -”

Kat let go of his arm, and shook her head, mouth opening and closing like she couldn’t figure out which words to get out first. Something was seriously wrong here, and the ice twisting in Colby’s gut only coiled tighter, his heart beat thrumming in his ears.

“I…” She stared him straight in the eyes, and refused to look away, as he turned to face her directly. “...It’s Sam.”

Colby just gave her an imploring and perplexed furrowing of the brow. 

She gestured to herself, with a sigh. 

“It’s Sam.”

“What, _you’re_ Sam?” He balked.

She nodded frantically.

“Prove it.” Colby insisted.

“Y-you uh...your middle name is Robert.”

“Everyone knows that.” Colby deadpanned.

“Okay, uh, you’re secretly afraid of spaghetti squash.”

Colby stepped back. Some people knew that, _some_. But he didn’t know if Kat did. It would be a weird thing for Sam to tell her.

_What the fuck is going on?_

“So...Sam told you that.” He crossed his arms across his chest. If there was a real emergency, this was a massive waste of time, and if it was a prank, this was a massive annoyance, but either way, Colby hated the prickling under his skin and twisting in his gut as he stood there trying to sort it out.

“N-no, I didn’t, why would I tell Kat that?”

Colby shrugged. “I don’t know what’s going on but -”

“Y-you-you’re uncircumcised, and your f-first crush was Kairi from - from Kingdom Hearts, and you still have your wisdom teeth in, and…”

 _Okay, woah, what the fuck is going on?_

Some of that could be inferred, but there was no way Kat would know about most of that. But the words just continued, listing off his mother’s maiden name, the location of his spare key back in Kansas, his fucking social security number…

“...you have a stick-n-poke tattoo on your right thigh, and the Sam Pepper prank was _real_ , and you only agreed to say it was fake because you said, you said that if it helped me get past it then you’d do whatever," Her voice cracked, if Sam walked in and Kat was crying, half-dressed, with Colby blocking the door, he was fucking dead. Any way he spun it, he needed to figure this out, right _fucking_ now. "-and you’re my best fucking friend, bro, and I need you to listen to me!”

_Oh, holy shit._

Colby dropped his arms and took a step forward. “No.”

Kat looked horrified, eyes searching his and watering to the brim.

"No.

This couldn't be real.

Kat nodded.

“No, this is so stupid.” He groaned. It was too damn early for pranks like this. “Where is the camera?” He turned around, spotting his own on the counter. He picked it up, but it was off. He felt a wave of desperation wash over him - this needed to be a prank, needed to be fake. If this was real - if magic was real - that changed...well...it changed everything.

Kat dared a step closer to him. “Colby, it’s me, brother, it’s Sam.”

He looked back over his shoulder, and held the eye contact, straightening up. He had always had a knack for knowing when someone was lying, he could look them in the eyes and see right through. He tipped his chin down, just a touch, to stare into desperate, scared, brown eyes, holding the gaze. He saw something true, and helpless, and familiar staring back.

“Sam?”

“Yeah.” It came out in Kat’s voice.


End file.
